Christmas in Heartland
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: title says it all. rated for language and scenes. hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

so was thinking of doing a Christmas story for 5D's since it's the only one I haven't done(which seems weird, right?), but decided on this instead. hope you like it.

* * *

"This is gonna be a great!" Hokuto said. "I get to see a dimension dedicated to XYZ summoning!"

"Remind me again why we're bringing this guy?" Shingo asked.

"So he can learn more about Xyz summoning," Yuya said.

"Plus, it's Christmas, and the children could use some cheering up," Yuzu said.

So they stood in front of the portal as it opened up, walking through it. Yuya smiled at the sight.

"It actually looks better than last time I was here," Yuya said. Several buildings were rebuilt, and there were some decorations up.

"How bad did it look?" Yuzu asked.

"Right, you weren't there," Gong said.

"It made the Commons area in Synchro look like Beverly Hills in the United States."

"Okay, not sure what that looks like, but thanks for the general idea."

"Yuya!" Yuya cringed a bit as before he knew it, he was glomped into a pair of breasts and saw red. "It's been so long! I missed you."

Yep, Grace Tyler, younger sister of Gloria Tyler, and possibly Yuya's number one fangirl from Fusion, was hugging Yuya to her breasts. Yuzu was seeing red too, but it wasn't due to the fact that Grace was wearing a red santa outfit.

"Um, Grace?" Gloria said, wearing an identical outfit. "I don't think he can breathe, and I don't think he can entertain if he's dead."

"Oh, sorry! Are you here to do some entertainment duels?"

"Well, we wanted to help cheer the kids up, so I might duel later. But for right now, I wanted to see Yuto's duel today."

"Well, I'll show you, come on!"

She grabbed Yuya's hand, and dragged him away.

"Is she an Xyz user?" Hokuto asked.

"No, she uses Fusion," Shingo said.

"Hey, does anyone else feel unusually warm?" Gong asked.

They noticed a rise in temperture followed by a growl. They stiffened and slowly turned to the pinkette, seeing a demonic aura around her.

"As if Mieru wasn't bad enough, now this bitch has the nerve to put her boobs around Yuya's head?"

She started stomping away, scaring even Gloria.

"Feelings for Yuya?" Gloria asked.

"Yep," Shingo said. "By the way, why are you wearing that? You look good."

Gloria blushed.

"Grace talked to me into it. Said it looked good."

So they followed after the others, hoping Yuzu wouldn't kill Grace.

The group soon arrived at the location, a stadium similar to Center Court at the LDS school in Pendulum. They saw quite a few people there. Nicely packed too.

"Let's go sit up front!" Grace said, dragging Yuya down as Yuzu was still stomping after the pair and the rest of the group was carefully following at a safe distance.

"I didn't think I'd prefer being carded to being near that woman mad," Gloria said.

Everyone got to their seats as a spotlight appeared, and in it was...

"Uncle Yusho!" Yuzu shouted, seeing the man she saw as her uncle.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it pleases me greatly to be here in the Xyz dimension for this charity duel event!" Yusho said. "Joining me are my lovely wife, Yoko!" Everyone cheered and whistled at the hot married woman riding in on her bike. "And my son, Yuya!" Yuya appeared in a smokescreen as the group looked to see a cloud of smoke where Yuya was. Yusho leaned in to whisper into his son's ear. "Nice entrance son."

"I can't take all the credit," Yuya whispered. "I asked Tsukikage to help with that trick." Yuya slipped a thumbs up to the left-handed ninja hiding in the shadows, who acknowledged with a thumbs up of his own.

"Now, for the first of our matches, we have two students of mine when I was here, Yuto Genkai and Shun Kurosaki!"

Cheers erupted among the citizens of Heartland for the two duelists. Both were dressed in clothing appropriate for the winter tempertures aside from normal looking gloves, but they had thermal regulars sewn in to let them keep warm and draw their cards.

"Yuto, Shun, you're looking good," Yuya said.

"Thanks, Yuya," Shun said. "You know, even now, when I look at you both together, I can't help but think of when Yuto were inside of you."

"Yeah, that was tough not being able to duel myself," Yuto said. "But I'm glad I get to duel again, and against my best friend."

"I wonder, will Ruri cheer for me, her brother, or you her boyfriend?"

"I bet she can't choose so she's rooting for both of you," Yoko said.

"Oniisan, Yuto!" They turned and saw Ruri wearing a purple jacket with earmuffs and a tobagan. "Good luck to both of you."

"I can really call it."

"Now, everyone for the first duel of this fundraiser, let's do an action field truly befitting this duel, since we have a RSV courtesy of Reiji Akaba!" Said CEO was up there dressed as an elf which got some laughs. Surprisingly he had a smile on his face. His little sister Reira even wore a little reindeer costume and was laughing.

"Action Field on! Winter Wonderland!"

The arena soon became exactly what was announced, snow everywhere along with gingerbread houses, decorated trees with presents, likely where the action cards were stored. The Sakaki family went back to their seats, except Yuya was sitting next to Yuzu. Yuzu hugged him and stuck her tongue out at Grace, who did not look happy.

"Now, everyone, it's time for the fun to begin!"

"Duelists locked in battle!" Yuto said.

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Shun said.

"They storm through this field!" they said together.

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!" Yusho said.

"ACTION..." everyone said.

"...DUEL!" Yuto and Shun said together.

* * *

so edited the chapter to make it longer so the next chapter will be the duel. also removed the poll since it only got one vote for Shun.


	2. Chapter 2

alright, you voted and here it is. a duel betwen Yuto and Shun. after all, even though it's implied they dueled each other before, we never got to actually see them duel. I think it'd be an interesting duel.

* * *

"I'll start it off, Shun," Yuto said. "With Scale 1 Phantom Knights Cracked Arrow and Scale 5 Phantom Knights Shattered Shield, I set the Pendulum Scale!" A ghost holding a bow and arrow with a cracked arrowhead along with what looked like a shield in pieces. "Now I can summon monsters between levels 2 and 4, but only Phantom Knights! Swing, pendulum of shadows! Call forth the power of the knights! Pendulum Summon! Cloven Helm! Fragile Armor!"

"Level 4. You're not wasting time summoning him, huh?"

"Nope. Using my two Phantom Knights, I overlay! Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" The mighty dragon appeared on the field as Yuto climbed on top. "I end my turn!"

"My turn. Draw! I summon Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius! And summon two more!"

"Going full force huh Shun?"

"You know it. I use these three monsters to build the overlay network! Obscured falcon, raise your sharpened talons in front of adversity, spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon!"

"Shun and Yuto aren't wasting time," Yuya said.

"Nope, they sure aren't!" Yuzu said as she hugged Yuya, sending a smirk toward the silver-haired twin.

"I activate Continuous Magic Raptor's Intercept Formation! Rise Falcon's effect! By detaching an overlay unit, I can gain the attack points of all my opponents special summoned monsters."

"It's higher than Dark Rebellion!" Allen said.

"Now, I attack Dark Rebellion with Rise Falcon!"

"Yuto's gotta go for an action card!" Saya said.

"Sorry, Shun, but that's not gonna work. I activate Shattered Shield's pendulum effect! By destroying it, I can prevent my Xyz monster from being destroyed, and negate battle damage!" The shield got in front of Dark Rebellion and got destroyed. "Next, I can rank up my monster without a Rank-Up Magic!"

"Say what?"

"From the depths of purgatory, dedicate to the unsinking souls your song of rebellion! Appear and echo forevermore! Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Appear, Rank 5! Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon!"

"Yuto's come far since I taught him."

"Rank-up! Awesome!"

"Hmm. Well, it doesn't matter. Rise Falcon can attack all your special summoned monsters, even the ones you summon after I attack. So let's attack!"

Yuto got on top of Dark Requiem, flying to grab a present, opening it to reveal an action card.

"I activate Action Magic: Ice out!" A sudden flurry appeared, covering Rise Falcon in a sheet of ice. "This negates your monster's attack."

"I end my turn!"

"I draw! I activate Cracked Arrow's Pendulum Effect! Once per turn, by selecting one Xyz monster I control and detaching an overlay unit, I can reduce my Xyz monster's attack points by half the attack of the detached unit for this turn. I detach Dark Rebellion." Dark Requiem's attack dropped by 1250, taking it to 1750.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because in exchange for the drop in attack points, my Xyz monster can attack directly!"

"Wow, that's awesome!" Allen shouted.

"Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon, Direct Attack!"

Shun rushed to grab an action card, finding one.

"Action Magic, Milk and Cookies! Naming aside, it has a nice effect, increasing my life points by the attack of one of my monsters."

Shun's life points went up to 4100 before dropping down to 2350.

"I end my turn there."

"I draw! I activate Rank-Up Magic Raid Force! Ferocious falcon. Break through this fierce battle and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes! Rank Up Xyz Evolution! Appear! Rank 5! Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon! Now, Blaze Falcon Direct Attack!" Yuto rushed to find an action card, but Blaze Falcon hit him right before he could use it. "I activate Blaze Falcon's ability! Since it inflicted Battle Damage, I can destroy one monster on your field!"

"Dark Requiem's effect! By detaching an overlay unit, I can special summon Dark Rebellion from my graveyard, and negate that effect!"

"Well, I detach an overlay unit to destroy all monster's you control, and inflict 500 points of damage for each one."

"Sorry, but I activate Action Magic- Santa's Sack!" A sack appeared in Yuto's hand as the fire to destroy his monsters went in. "This keeps my monsters from being destroyed by effects."

"I place one card facedown, and end my turn."

"I draw! I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying Intercept formation. Now, Dark Requiem! Attack!"

Blaze Falcon was destroyed.

"Now I activate Rang-Up-Magic Doom Double Force! I summon Blaze Falcon and summon an Xyz monster with twice the rank! Supreme falcon. Carry on the wishes of your fallen friends, and fly off to the sky of victory! Rank Up Xyz Evolution! Appear, Rank 10! Raid Raptors - Ultimate Falcon!"

"I end my turn."

"And Ultimate Falcon reduces the attack of your monsters by 1000. I draw! I detach an overlay unit to reduce them again! Ultimate Falcon, attack Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

Yuto rushed for an action card, finding just the one.

"I activate Action Magic, Super Milk! This card let's me choose a monster I control. I gain Life points equal to half its attack and it's not destroyed." Yuto gained 250 life points before losing 3000, leaving him with 250.

"I end my turn."

"I draw!" Yuto said, drawing a card right before grabbing an action card. "Hey, Yuya, mind if I do your thing?"

"Not a bit!"

"Ladies and gentlemen! Right now my monsters have been weakened, but they'll be restored in a beautiful way. Action Match, Aurora Borealis!" As Yuto played this, beautiful lights like the northern lights appeared, making everyone awe at its beauty. "Now one monster I control whose attack is less than its original gets all its lost attack back. So Dark Requiem, please accept this light!" Dark Requiem's attack returned to 3000. "Now I activate Equip Spell-Phantom Knight's Bond and equip it to Dark Requiem! Once per turn, I can select one other DARK MONSTER I control, and add its attack to the equipped monster. Dark Rebellion, if you would be so kind." Dark Rebellion added its attack to Dark Requiem's. "In exchange, only the monster whose attack was increased can attack. Now, attack!" Dark Requiem flew up as its wings gained a stained glass pattern, which only shined more beautifully with the aurora and snow. "Disaster Disobey of Requiem!" Dark Requiem and Ultimate Falcon were destroyed.

"Not bad, Yuto, but you know if I get a monster with at least 800 attack, you're done."

"But I'm not finished yet. If the equipped monster was an Xyz monster and destroyed in battle, I can banish it and deal 100 points of damage times its rank."

"Dark Requiem's rank was 5."

"So that's 500 points of damage."

So Shun got dealt 500 points of damage, winning Yuto the duel.

"Congrats Yuto."

"Thanks."

"What a magnificant duel!" Yusho said. "As an entertainer and man who taught these young men, I couldn't be more proud of the excellent duelists they've turned out to be."

They smiled as everyone cheered for both and Ruri rushed down, hugging them both.

* * *

sorry it's late. inspiration for the cards was lacking. also, the Christmas Crazies. You know how it is. get everything ready for guests, get presents for people, all the crazy stuff. I was planning another duel, but not sure it'll happen, at least this year. I wanted to at least get this duel out of the way before the year ends. hope you like it. I wish all my fans had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


End file.
